


Beautiful Disaster

by mellod89



Series: Song Verse [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after<br/>But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster<br/>~ Kelly Clarkson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Free! fic. Takes place during episode 11 of Eternal Summer.
> 
> Here's the link to the title song if you want to listen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmcdK9IKZsY
> 
> Thanks to Remmy for the beta!

When Makoto ran into Haru after school, he thought it was the perfect time to finally talk to his boyfriend about his future plans. He had the perfect opening when Haru asked him why he stayed so late, but when Haru cut him off after his brief explanation his lost his courage and changed the subject.

How could he explain to him his own dreams and goals, when Haru had yet to find his own?

He always said that he only swam free, but Makoto knew what he meant. Haru, much like his parents, was a free spirit. He did what he wanted when he wanted to, and not much could sway him as annoying as it could be sometimes.

He frowned inwardly thinking about how stubborn Haru was being about discussing his future. Makoto could see that Haru was drowning in a sea of everyone else’s desires and hopes for him. He could tell that he’d lost sight of who he was and what he wanted listening to the chatter around him, so Haru did what Haru does best: he blocked everyone out, including him.     

All he wanted was for Haru to be happy.

He wanted to encourage him and help him figure out what he wanted most out of life, but he was clueless as to what he should do. He knew that if he continued to push him, Haru would push right back and completely remove him from his life. His heart ached at the thought knowing that not having Haru there would completely destroy him.

Rin told him that he just needed to let Haru be to figure things out for himself, but he could see how much Haru’s demeanor was hurting not only himself, but the rest of the team as well. Everyone was beginning to fall apart with worry over Haru, and yet he couldn’t see it.

Anytime someone confronted him, he’d lash out thinking they only cared for his skill in the water, when that was farther from the truth. It was so unlike Haru to be so angry, or loud, or violent. He was headed on a course of disaster. It honestly scared Makoto, and he was completely powerless to do anything about it.

He texted Rin earlier to see if he could do something to get through to his friend. Makoto was running out of time and ideas because nationals were only a week away, and after that was the rest of their lives. He at least knew what he wanted. He couldn’t say the same for Haru.  

When he tried for the second time to tell Haru about his plans, he wasn’t expecting to be shut down so fast or for his younger siblings to interrupt them. He loved them desperately, but they had horrible timing. He watched as Haru turned them down for dinner, and couldn’t help but feel his heart break.

He’s so beautiful when he smiles. He’s so beautiful when he swims. If only he could see that. If only he could realize that dreaming and hoping wasn’t stupid or pointless. If only he could somehow get through to him then everything would be ok. The arguments and the tears wouldn’t be pointless. It would only make their happy memories that much sweeter.

He just had to keep holding on until then.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in the Song Verse Series. It'll be made up of one shots featuring various parings from SNK and Free! inspired by a song which is the title. The relevant lyric is the summary. There are only three fics that have a sequel within the verse, but other than that each story can be read on it's own. There are 15 fics total and I plan on posting a fic a day at midnight until my birthday on Jan 5th, so make sure to subscribe if you want to read all 15!
> 
> http://melloadams.tumblr.com/


End file.
